25 Cloti prompts
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: My first fic, dedicated to all my favorite authors and stories. Revised version, and with sufficient reviews and prompts, I'll add a second chapter. R&R! And thanks for reading. Disclaimer: Don't own!


**A/N: **Well, this is my first fic after reading almost all the cloti ones in this site, I've finally joined! (yay!)  
I wanted to thank all the authors who have responded my reviews in their fics, that makes me really happy!!  
So, I'll respond every review when I can... Read my profile to know more. It's new.  
Sooo... yes, another prompts fic, well, it's my first one...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

**25 Cloti Prompts **

**1-Chocolate: **He always had sweet tooth, but when it was on her, it was even better.

**2-Home:** It still sounded strange, but after come back to Nibelheim -married and with three (and one coming) kids-, he was sure that now the new happy memories would defeat the bad ones.

**3-Cold:** Wrapped in all the blankets in the house with the two kids and rosy cheeks, he thinks that the cold outside can't be that bad. After all, it makes her even more cute.

**4-Frog: **The first time Cloud was transformed into a frog, Tifa was unable to stop laughing, but when Nanaki told her that they didn't have any more Maiden Kisses and the only 'alternative' solution, he was the one grinning.

**5-Light:** She is his light, but what no one knows, is that he is her's.

**6-Challenge: **She dared him to, so when he really kissed her, she was too speechless to even say "I too".

**7-Mask: **He is the only one who can see trough her smiling mask, and the only one who can cradle her when it breaks.

**8-Hook:** She won't let him out of the hook just yet, not until he explains why her panties were on his pocket.

**9-Red: **She won't wear any more red, but he sees it in her eyes.

**10-Giant: **Cloud was a giant, but when she needed someone to transport her in her shrink state, she was glad it was him.

**11-Earrings:** She wasn't girly -rather tomboy- but her earrings were a luxury she won't gave up. After all he didn't take his off, either.

**12-Cuffs: **When Denzel and Marlene asked Cloud why Tifa didn't get out of her room when they called her, he didn't know how explain to them that he was the one who has tied her to the bedpost, and that she was happy with it.

**13-Envy:** She wasn't a girly girl, didn't wear pink or dresses anymore, her hands weren't delicate, her arms and legs were for fight, and her clothes were practical. Unlike...

**14-Mirror: **Unlike _"her" _so when she was in front of the mirror watching her nude form and the scar in her ribcage, the only think she could do to stop the tears from falling was punch the mirror.

**15-Blood:** When he founds her bleeding and crying, the only think he can do is embrace her and ask her what's wrong. And she feels even worst for worrying him.

**16-Blind:** He ask himself why. Why he's so blind? Why he can't stop hurting her? Why he hadn't told her how he feels already?

**17-Woman: **He tells her, and she understands why he can't see her as a girl.

**18-Sun: **He is like the sun. He lights her days and _her_ smile. And without him, there's no life.

**19-Moon: **She is like the moon. She lights his nights and his darkness. And without her there's no hope.

**20-Piano:** When he was a kid, he always would listen her play the piano. When he was a man, he asked her to play for him.

**21-Lost: **He was alone until he heard her say his name. And then he was screaming, screaming her name, so he won't be alone again, so he won't be lost again. And when they were out of the Lifestream again, he can't stop thinking he is luckiest guy in the world to have such woman caring for him and giving him a place to return, _h__er_.

**22-Fenrir:** When she started to cling to his waist instead the seat of the bike, he knew something was changing. And it was good.

**23-Gaia:** After traveling all over the planet, them both think that it would have been good have taken a camera with them, but that gave them the perfect excuse to travel again.

**24-Phone:** He answers his phone now. After all; who would miss the opportunity to have the woman they love say "I love you"?

**25-Love: **He was in love. He has always been, first with a little girl wearing blue dresses, a cute girl with brown outfits, a fighter woman with black leather mini-skirts, and then a motherly woman in black and white. But with what he was in love, was _her_ smile, the one that was only for him, and when he saw it, he knew she was in love too.

* * *

**A/N**: Finished!! I know only 25...  
I hope someone read this at least, and how about a review with a request? *puppy dog eyes*  
Tell me what you think, love it? hate it? stop writing before it gets worse?  
Flames would be used to warm me. It's pretty cold here.  
Reviewers get cookies and bows. ^.^

cloti is happiness!!


End file.
